


All Was Well

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harry_holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus reflects on poorly written fiction and a good life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Was Well

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2007 Harry Holidays fest for Wandmaker.

****

All Was Well

Harry entered the flat, kicking off his shoes and shrugging his cloak off as well. Hanging up the garment, he then padded down the short hall, whistling a nonsense tune as he peered into Severus's study. He smiled as he noticed Severus was reading a book, his glasses low on the end of his nose. Severus's dark eyes raced across the words of the pages rapidly, the fingers of his left hand were wrapped around a quill that tapped out a rhythm on the desk just waiting to strike death to an errant phrase.

Easing out of the room to leave Severus to it, Harry was startled when he heard what sounded like the book hitting the wall. Severus began cursing violently. Harry looked back into the room.

Severus was bent over the book, quill scratching out something on the pages as he swore under his breath. "How many times had I told that stupid bint? There is such a thing as artistic license and then there is romantic drivel. When will she learn?"

Harry rolled his eyes and left Severus to his editing. Making his way to the kitchen, he reached into the cool box and pulled out a plate of left over chicken. He stuffed a drumstick in his mouth, taking the plate to the counter and searching out other staples for a snack as Severus's profanity reached new heights of creativity and volume, the sounds drifting down the hall and to Harry in the kitchen.

Harry shook his head and continued to prepare himself and Severus a plate, when the sounds ceased. He reached up and drew down a Pepper-up potion and a glass, filling it with water. Right on cue, Severus entered the kitchen, one long fingered hand rubbing at his temple.

Harry handed him the potion phial and watched as Severus downed the contents in one swallow, then immediately passed him the glass of water. He waited for the rant he knew was coming, and it didn't take long.

The glass hit the counter with a resounding thud and Severus began. "Will you please remind me why we sold the rights to our story again? That… woman has done nothing but twist the tale into something that is entirely unrecognizable and hardly worth the paper it is printed upon."

Harry said nothing but waited because he knew there was more coming. This had been a standard rant of Severus's for almost ten years. Now that the final book was out, it was over. Harry was almost glad of it. He was tired of living in Muggle London.

"The only good thing she did do was kill off that bastard Black, no offence Harry. To entirely twist the rest of the tale, however, just because she's lost her own plot line… I just don't understand it." Severus sighed and shook his head.

Harry opened his mouth and was abruptly cut off when Severus started up again.

"And another thing, I want to know how on Earth did she get these bloody books marketed as children's literature? Can someone please answer me this? Death mayhem, abuse, torture…" He stopped then answered his own question. "Well, I suppose Aesop and Anderson were nothing to laugh about either. All was well, my arse."

Harry arched an eyebrow, wondering if Severus had finished. He cleared his throat and asked the question he was sure to regret. "Severus, why do you keep re-reading them, if you don't like them? I mean, the ending isn't going to change. She told it how she wanted regardless of how we lived it."

Snape drew himself up to his full height and peered down his large nose at Harry. "Because Harry, each time I read that tripe it reminds me that you came back for me. Because of you and that Time Turner, I have a satisfactory ending," he said and rolled his eyes before turning on his heel and gliding back to his study.

Harry chuckled, making a mental note to replace Severus's book next time he went out. And really… all was well.

The End


End file.
